Prometí portar tu maldita carga
by Nami DVK
Summary: Lydia siempre ha sido una seguidora fiel dispuesta a acompañar al Dovhakiin en su peligroso viaje y protegerlo con su vida. Pero pocos saben lo que realmente piensa sobre el Sangre de Dragón.


_¡Hola! ¿Qué dicen? Bueno, este fic surgió después de matar a Lydia (sin querer, obvio) por millonésima vez en el DLC Dawnguard. Capaz que a alguien le puede caer mal y salir en plan hater a decir "a esta piba no le gusta Skyrim, ¡que le metan un cuerno de mamut por el…"_

_Ok, no. Me gusta mucho y no voy a dejar de jugarlo, pero después de matar tantas veces a mis seguidores (sobre todo a Lydia, ella y Jordis son mis preferidas), se me ocurrió pensar qué carajos hubiera pensado ella de toda esta historia con el Dovhakiin. Digo, la chica esta está desde el principio prácticamente. _

_Bueno, tómenselo como yo: con humor, que lo hice de un tirón y para boludear un rato._

_¡Saludos!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **TES V: Skyrim pertenece íntegro a Bethesda. Sólo tomé a sus personajes para esta historia.

* * *

**Prometí portar tu maldita carga**

Te he seguido desde que me nombraron tu Edecan, contigo he sido testigo de la muerte de un número incontable de dragones y me convertí en la principal causa de la extinción de los Draugr. He conocido todas las comarcas de nuestra tierra y he sido testigo de los cambios que ha traído tu paso por ellas. Jamás creí que llegaría a pisar el mismo suelo que los Barbas Grises o acompañar a la persona que definiría el final de una guerra.

¿Pero sabes algo? Puedes irte a la mierda.

Al principio creí que sólo tenías problemas con la autoridad, quiero decir, ¿hablarle así a un Jarl? Ni en mis sueños más extraños se me hubiera ocurrido algo así. Pero después...

Estaba tan feliz de servirle al Thane que había derrotado a ese dragón que me dejé llevar y le seguí hasta la garganta del mundo —literalmente—, hice y deshice sin chistar todo lo que me pidiera y todos los días le pedí a Los Nueve que iluminen su camino, el camino de nuestro héroe: el camino del Dovahkiin.

Sí, adivinaste, de ti estoy hablando, Sangre de Dragón. Pero espera, aquí todavía no estoy contando la mejor parte. Después de tanto viaje y tanto sacrificio, a que no sabes qué recibí a cambio. No apuestes porque pierdes.

Pero no nos adelantemos, puedo refrescarte la memoria si eso es lo que necesitas.

Sé que cada uno tiene la libertad de elegir qué posición tomar ante lo que sea pero creo que a ti se te ha pasado la mano con el Skooma, amigo, de veras. Primero te uniste a los Capas de la Tormenta e hiciste que destituyan al Jarl que te nombró Thane de Carrera Blanca. ¿Cómo demonios crees que me lo iba a tomar? Pues bien, no dije ni una sola palabra, ya lo he dicho, respeto las posiciones políticas de cada uno y como te lo repetí a lo largo de todo nuestro viaje: prometí portar tu carga y protegerte con mi vida. Una promete estupideces cuando se le va la mano con el Aguamiel.

Yo creí que esas cosas iban a terminar ahí, pero resulta que una mañana desperté en el Hogar de la Brisa para hacer tu maldito desayuno y tú ya no estabas. ¡Vamos! ¡Nadie necesita decirle a Lydia que va a salir ni va a preguntarle si quiere que lo acompañe! ¡Vamos, que Lydia es un maldito mulo de carga! ¿Tú que crees? Me preocupé de lo lindo y creí lo peor. Supuse hasta que te podía haber raptado alguno de los asesinos de la Hermandad Oscura...

Odio cuando tengo razón. Cuando se te ocurrió volver, no sólo confirmaste que sí te había secuestrado esa tal Astrid, sino que seguramente te dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que te produjo un nivel de estupidez nuevo para el conocimiento humano, porque volviste pidiéndome ayuda para asesinar al emperador. Claro, te secuestran unos psicópatas mercenarios y tú decides unirte a su fiesta, ¡pero si es lo que cualquiera haría! Me pregunto qué harán los ciudadanos de Skyrim cuando se enteren que el Heraldo de Los Compañeros anda matando personas por unos cuantos Septims. Sin duda lo mismo que pensarán tus compañeros del Colegio de Hibernalia o tus amigos Cuchillas.

De todas formas, como dije, prometí portar tu carga y si eso significaba tener sobre mí a todos los guardias de Soledad, que así sea.

Después de exterminar media ciudad, fue cuando empecé a preocuparme de veras. Es que, en serio, nadie que tenga todas las luces funcionando puede ser tan cambiante. Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, jamás lo hubiera creído: después de tamaño salseo se te ocurrió la brillante idea de unirte al Colegio de Bardos así sin más. ¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema?! Eres Dovahkiin, no un ser omniprescente ni tienes que unirte a todo lo que se presenta ante ti. ¡Diablos, que si hubiese sido posible estoy segura que también te hubieras unido a la Legión Imperial! En serio, tienes que hacerte ver por alguien.

Y eso nos trae de vuelta a la pregunta inicial: ¿qué es lo que gané con todo esto?

Ya estoy por llegar a lo bueno, sé paciente.

Te seguí por todo Skyrim, te digo, no existe una sola piedra que yo no conozca a esta altura. Cuando atrapaste ese dragón y le pediste que te lleve hasta donde estaba Alduin —diablos que creí que ibas a hacer algo más normal, como, ¿matarlo?—, volví a casa y te esperé pacientemente. Ya a esa altura estaba algo cansada, pero que no se malinterprete, sé que aún no me corresponde ir a Sovngarde y que esto era algo que tenías que hacer solo... pero cada vez me cansaba más de seguir a un heroe con problemas de identidad.

Oh, disculpa la rudeza, pero creo que después de demostrar mi inquebrantable fidelidad —y de aguantar a todo el chiflado que se nos cruce— merezco decirte unas cuantas cosas. Claro, escuché a dos mil tipos distintos en diferentes ciudades contarme mil veces que habían sido grandes aventureros pero que los habían herido con una flecha en la rodilla y tuvieron que parar el carro. Créeme, si no hubieses estado conmigo en ese momento los habría matado a todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿En serio? ¿Por una condenada flechita? ¿Por un pedacito de madera y hierro? A mí me han mandado a volar gigantes, me han dejado el pelo a lo afro no sé cuántos dragones y me enfermé de todo lo que conoce el ser humano en Tamriel, pero a los señores los para una flechita. Pues adivina, a veces podían confundirme con un puercoespín pero nunca me quejé.

Pero bueno, la cosa es que luego de tu viaje volviste a casa. Realmente me puso muy feliz saber que todo esto había terminado y que habías vuelto con vida. Incluso te habías puesto más tranquilo. No sé si era por todo eso del héroe de Skyrim, pero todo el mundo se olvidó de tu raro, raro, rarísimo cambio de accionar y te eximieron de tus pecados. Bueno, incluso yo misma lo hice. Tenías un humor tan agradable que hasta me había olvidado que tenía ganas de hacerte tragar una poción de veneno.

Y me pediste que te vuelva a acompañar. Bueno, no es que los héroes tengan vacaciones, así que eso me parecía justo y normal... y como había prometido portar tu carga, te seguí sin rechistar. Caminamos tanto que creí que al fin se me iba a dar y nos dirigíamos hacia la Capilla de Mara, digo, ¡incluso había visto que tenías puesto el amuleto!

Ay, Lydia, Lydia, ¿nunca te cansas de estar equivocada?

Pues resulta que pasamos —como quien dice que va a dar una vuelta al barrio— por Ventalia y fue en ese lugar donde perdí la capacidad de asombro. Claro, ya no había ninguna facción a la que te puedas unir, ya no había nada... a no ser...

¡Malditos vampiros y maldita Guardia del Alba!

Al menos esa vez creí que ibas a unirte a un grupo que luchaba por un bien común, pero conociste a esa vampira, Serana, y parece que te hubiese tirado un hechizo de seducción vampírica o no sé qué carajos porque tiraste la ballesta por la ventana y decidiste incluso renunciar a tu sangre de bestia para luchar junto a los chupasangres.

Bueno, nunca fue mi intención convertirme en una esclava de un vampiro ni que me cambien por una vieja de vaya a saber cuantos cientos años, pero por alguna estúpida razón, cuando volviste a casa no te ataqué con ningún bastón de bolas de fuego ni mucho menos alerté a los guardias. Qué mala idea.

Recoges lo que siembras, Lydia.

No sé qué bicho te había picado —sí lo sé, un vampiro, sólo es una expresión— o qué demonios tenías encima, pero me insististe tanto en mostrarme tus «nuevos poderes», que esa misma noche te seguí hasta el campamento de los gigantes para que me hagas una demostración.

Me escondí sobre unas piedras y esperé que los provocaras para ver el espectáculo.

Lo último que recuerdo de cuando aún podía respirar, fue haberme resbalado y caído accidentalmente a donde estaba el maldito gigante. Una llamarada roja fue todo lo que pude ver y a ti gritar no sé qué carajos porque, te digo, se me complicó no morirme.

Así que aquí te estoy esperando, en Sovngarde. Lindo tu detalle de matar a Alduin antes de matarme a mí; sería algo un tanto redundante el morir dos veces...

Como sea, aquí estoy. Escribí todo esto en forma de carta para que cuando nos veamos otra vez no se me escape ningún detalle... Verás, suelo olvidar las cosas bastante seguido. Estoy esperándote para decirte algo que se me olvidó de decirte en Tamriel:

Me caes bien y no niego que eres el gran héroe de nuestra era, pero me harías un gran favor si te fueras un pequeño momento a la mierda.

Con amor, Lydia.


End file.
